Such connecting sockets for telecommunications and data technology generally comprise a plastic housing in which usually one or two female connectors are arranged. In this case, the female connector forms, from the front side, a receptacle for a suitable plug, it being possible for a cable to be connected from the rear side.
DE 196 04 564 C1 discloses a connecting socket for a data network, having a metallic housing lower part, which has a resting surface which is designed to be mounted such that it rests on a wall, having a metallic housing upper part and a printed circuit board which is surrounded by the housing lower part and the housing upper part and which has at least one data plug-in female connector and a plurality of wire connection terminals, to which the individual wires of a multi-core data cable can be connected. In this case, the metallic lower part produces a ground connection to the board, by means of which, for example, the shielding of the cable can then be connected to the housing ground. A covering plastic cap is then pulled over the housing upper part and the housing lower part.